L'aveugle aux yeux émeraudes
by erista
Summary: Sakura est une jeune fille de 19 ans aveugle depuis la naissance,suite à un accident elle va retrouvée la vue! Oui,mais comment va t elle faire? Sakura n'a jamais vue et elle ne vas pas forcément comprendre tout ce qu'elle voit!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Un premier regard sur le monde…**

Dans une ville Américaine du nom de San Francisco se trouvait un petit appartement. A l'intérieur de celui-ci habitait une jeune fille d'environ dix-neuf ans : une jeune fille plus que belle, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux roses s'arrêtant juste au dessus des épaules, un sourire charmant, une taille fine et élancée, une poitrine ni trop généreuse ni trop petite. C'était un petit bout de femme sortie il y a peu de l'époque enfantine : une adolescente. Comment imaginer que cette ravissante créature n'ait jamais pu se contempler ou seulement regarder son reflet dans un miroir ?

Pourtant c'était vrai, cette jeune fille du nom de Sakura Haruno était aveugle depuis la naissance… Enfermée à jamais dans une vue brumeuse, incapable de voir le monde autour d'elle. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas triste… Elle n'avait jamais vu et ne verrait jamais. Alors pourquoi se morfondre ? La vie en avait décidé ainsi... Mais qui a dit que de temps en temps qu'elle ne donnait pas un coup de pouce à des personnes le méritant vraiment… ?

Un réveil bleu se mit à sonner dans une chambre blanche qui était dépourvue de tapis – comme l'était d'ailleurs le reste de la petite habitation. Une touffe rose décoiffée se mit à bouger puis, lentement, une tête émergea des couvertures. Elle bailla un grand coup avant d'éteindre l'objet responsable de son éveille. Une fois cela fait, la jeune aveugle chercha à tâtons sa canne. Une fois trouvée, elle se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la pièce principale. Dès qu'elle en passa le seuil, elle fut accueillie par son chien : un gros berger allemand se nommant Rex. Elle entreprit de faire ses tâches habituelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit – son chien la guidant – acheté du pain comme tous les samedis matins. Le pain acheté, Sakura rentra chez elle : rien ne laissait prévoir l'accident qui devait arriver par la suite…

Elle traversait un passage piéton quand elle arriva : une grosse voiture noire... Cette voiture allait beaucoup trop vite… Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'elle percuta Sakura et son chien, les envoyant ainsi pour un voyage en première classe direction les ténèbres éternelles. Les conduisant vers une nouvelle vie...

**Sakura:**

Une odeur forte de javel et un mal de tête affreux… Voilà les premières sensations que j'éprouve dès mon réveil. Je porte une main à mon crâne, puis à mon visage... Que m'est il arrivé ?... Je cligne des paupières ; un rayon brûlant vient de me transpercer l'oeil. Je cligne à nouveau des yeux. Une nouvelle lumière se fait voir un court instant... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?... J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière se faisant moins intense, je peux rester ainsi...

C'est une étrange chose qui est devant moi : sombre et lumineuse. J'ai l'impression que l'on me serre le front et les paupières… Je touche ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux : c'est une sorte de tissu, j'imagine. Doucement je le défais et le baisse. Et là, je distingue des choses blanches et étranges... Je touche... Cette sensation... Mes pieds... Ce sont mes pieds... Serait-ce possible... ? Je tends mes mains devant moi. Je les vois ! Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je n'ose y croire...

Je me lève et contemple ce qu'il y a autour de moi… Je ne comprends pas... Je regarde à nouveaux mes pieds. Alors c'est ça… des pieds ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je finis par toucher le reste de mon corps. Je suis couverte d'un tissu. Je baisse mon regard vers lui, il est étrange... Je ne saurais donner de nom à sa couleur (habit d'hôpital)...

Soudain, j'entends une porte claquer. Je me tourne : quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce... Je sens de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux car pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois à quoi je peux ressembler. C'est ça un homme ?... Ou une femme ?... Peut-être un enfant ?... Un bébé ?

- Ah ! Mademoiselle Haruno, vous êtes debout à ce que je vois... Je vais vous apporter votre canne...

C'est un homme, je le sais parce que généralement les voix de ce que maman appelle les hommes ont toujours une sorte de note basse que j'entends quand ils parlent. En faisant attention à ne pas tomber, je m'approche et lui attrape le visage... Je sais que ça doit être ça. Je le touche, examinant la texture de sa peau et en fait de même avec moi. Je le regarde et lui dit :

- C'est quoi cette couleur ?

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Vous voyez ?

- Oui, je crois… Je ne sais pas très bien...

Il me contemple, s'éloigne et se met à l'opposé de la pièce. Il me fait un geste étrange du doigt, je l'imite. Il me regarde, puis me dit de venir là où je pense qu'il se situe... Je vais là où je pense le voir...

- Incroyable...

Ce murmure vient de sortir d'une partie de son visage... Il me fait asseoir et me montre différentes parties de son corps en les nommant. Je retiens tout très facilement. Ensuite, il me montre un panneau avec plein de couleurs. Je n'ai besoin de le regarder qu'une fois pour tout retenir : j'ai une très bonne mémoire…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a passé à m'expliquer ce qui se trouver dans la pièce... Je savais désormais qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Ensuite il est sorti, puis est revenu accompagné d'une grande femme. Elle s'appelle Tsunade et possède des yeux marron et des cheveux jaunes. On m'a dit que pour une personne, il fallait dire blond... Elle aussi m'a expliqué plein de choses ! Je sais désormais les couleurs, les parties humaines, celles qu'ont les hommes et les femmes et celles que n'ont que les hommes ou que les femmes… Je sais également à quoi ressemble un lit, des murs, une chambre, une lampe, un verre d'eau et de la purée...

Deux jours plus tard, Tsunade a dit que je pourrais sortir bientôt, à condition de trouver quelqu'un qui s'occupera de moi. Je lui ai donné le nom des personnes que je connaissais. Mes parents étant morts l'année dernière dans un accident d'avion, il fallait trouvé une personne parmi mes proches...

Mon chien Rex est parti, il va beaucoup me manquer… J'ai pleuré quand je l'ai appris et je m'en suis voulue d'être heureuse. Tsunade m'a dit que je pouvais être contente d'avoir retrouvé la vue et triste d'avoir perdu Rex… Rien n'empêcher l'autre...

Tiens, j'entends une voix :

- Sakura !! T'es où ?!

- Madame, je vous prie de ne pas crier ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital, je vous le rappelle !

- Oui, c'est ça… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Sakura Haruno ?

- Chambre soixante et un.

- Merci bien !

Mais qu'est-ce que Temari fait ici ?!

(Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher… Il a fallu que je commence cette Fic !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sakura :

Je l'entends, elle et sa démarche si particulière… J'ai peur, je l'entends s'approcher… Sa voix résonne dans le couloir. Je ferme les yeux, j'attends… La porte s'ouvre puis se referme doucement.Mon coeur bat vite… Soudain, une voix joyeuse retentit dans la chambre.

- Sakura, c'est moi Temari.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir mes yeux alors je lui demande de s'asseoir près de moi. Le pli qui se fait sentir sur mon lit m'indique qu'elle m'a rejoint. Doucement je relève les paupières, une larme perle. Elle glisse de mon oeil jusqu'à mon cou… Bientôt, ce sont des dizaines de larmes que je verse.

Temari et la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir: elle a des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes hautes, des yeux d'un vert profond, une peau délicate, un visage rieur et joyeux. Je murmure quelques mots. Est-ce que la beauté intérieure des gens se reflète à l'extérieur ? Je savais que Temari était une fille incroyable et je me demandais si tout ça ne ressortait pas, la rendant si belle…

-J e te vois, Temari-chan.

- Je sais, Sakura-chan…

Je vois une larme couler le long de son visage. Elle se met également à pleurer, me répétant inlassablement cette phrase:

- Je sais, Sakura-chan... Je sais, Sakura... Je sais…

N'y tenant plus, je me jette dans les bras de Temari, ma meilleure amie, ma seconde famille… Une fois nos retrouvailles terminées, elle me fait une proposition que j'accepte avec une joie non dissimulée: celle de venir vivre avec elle dans un appartement! Elle habite également avec deux autres personnes. D'un coup, elle me sort une phrase que je mets bien deux minutes à comprendre, tellement elle me fait plaisir:

- Bon, on y va! Tes affaires sont déjà toutes à l'appartement !

- Et si j'avais refusé ?

- Je t'y aurais traînée de force!!

Temari sera toujours Temari… Je lui prends la main, elle me relève et me tend un Jean ! Alors c'est ça que je porte ? Puis, elle me donne un haut et des chaussures. Tout est blanc. Je sors, j'observe les moindres petits détails tandis que Temari m'explique quel objet s'appelle comme si ou comme ça !

Je quitte l'hôpital… Mon émerveillement est total… Nous prenons une voiture; tout est si incroyable…Mon air ébahi fait rire Temari… Je la comprends, je dois être assez comique, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts!

Nous sommes enfin arrivées à son appartement. Temari doit me tirer car je m'arrête à peu près toutes les cinq minutes pour détailler une chose, un mur ou un objet ! Une porte en bois fait office d'entrée. Temari toque trois fois et la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds très clairs, aux yeux bleu azur. Elle nous regarde, puis nous offre un grand sourire. Je pénètre dans la pièce, précédant Temari.

- Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka !

Je lui dit mon prénom et lui sourit à mon tour.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Un inconnu entre, je m'avance, curieuse. Il a les cheveux noirs en pic, les yeux noirs et la peau très blanche. En bref, il est beau ! Je m'avance; il me regarde, méfiant. Et là, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je me mets à le toucher… Ses cheveux sont doux et secs, ses pics tiennent avec une matière que je reconnais: le gel ! Il sent la coco ! Je lui prends le visage, lui caresse les joues et les lèvres sous son regard incrédule.

Soudain, je sens qu'on me tire en arrière ! Je me tourne: c'est Temari. Elle me lance d'une voix nerveuse:

- Sakura, enfin !! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Je m'excuse… C'est vrai que Tsunade m'a dit qu'il fallait demander la permission-… Mais c'est le deuxième homme que je vois et je n'ai pas vu le docteur d'aussi près !

Elle soupire et explique toute mon histoire à Ino et Sasuke. Ino me lance un regard compatissant et soulagé tandis que Sasuke, lui, m'en lance un dédaigneux… Puis, dit d'une voix mauvaise:

- Règles !!

Il part. Temari me montre ma chambre, on y installe mes affaires et finalement, une fois Ino – qui soit dit en passant nous a aidées – partie, me dit quelles sont les fameuses «règles» !

- Ne parle pas à Sasuke, ne l'approche pas, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait, si il te parle, tu peux lui répondre mais il ne le fera certainement pas… Ne fais pas non plus attention aux cocottes sans cervelle qu'il ramène ! Et n'en tombe pas amoureuse ! Comme Ino par exemple...

- Ino ?

- Oui, elle fait tout pour qu'il tombe sous son charme ! Une fois – ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé je ne le sais pas moi-même – a dit qu'il la trouvait gentille mais sans plus.

- Il déteste les femmes ?

- Oui et non. En fait, si il est avec nous c'est parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé d'autre et comme il ne voulait pas s'installer dans un autre quartier… Bon, je dois y aller, je reviens dans une heure ! Et surtout, ne parle pas à Sasuke! Compris?!

Suite à cet avertissement, elle part. Ma vie s'annonce bien compliquée... Néanmoins, ils m'ont tous l'air super intéressants ! Je vais désobéir à Tema... Il faut bien que je m'excuse, non?


End file.
